You're So Full Of It
by MaeLove
Summary: So this is the lovely story from my Quizilla account LylaBelievix. The best friend of Raven Madison and soon to be lover of a half vampire. If she's willing of course.


'Stupid Raven, stupid Alexander. Leaving me alone so they can go on their date. ' I thought as I walked around the graveyard. 'It's not fair, she finally gets a guy and I can't.'

"THE HELL?" I tripped over someones foot...wait. Who else would be out in the graveyard around midnight? (Lawl, I dont know what time it was so let's go with that.) I looked up at whoever's foot I tripped over and blinked. "Who the hell are you?"

But he just simply smirked and walked away. Jerk.

I glared at his retreiving figured and went back to Raven and Alexander finding them by some graves.

"What's going on?"

Raven looked with Alexander. "That's what I'm wondering, too."

Alexander shook his head and told us that we should head back. I just shrugged while Raven gave up a small fight, only to have lost.

I snickered and walked with her then laughed when she tripped over a branch. "Nice one."

She glared up at me then blink when a hand was infront of her. I knew she was thinking it was Alexander so she was going to take it, but we left him back there so it couldn't be.

Raven quickly moved when she didnt see Alexander's spider ring and ran off to find him with me right behind her. "What's going on!"

"Don't ask me!" I followed her to a spot in the graveyard to see a tall figure.

"Alexander is that you?" She took his hand and sighed relieved that it was indeed Alexander.

"What's going on? We ran into this guy and I thought he was you."

"What? He did hurt you did he? Anyone so much lays a hand.."

I laughed, "It's k. Shes fine."

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Raven looked up at him then saw the toy figure.

"I'm not sure." Alexander said.

"Hey this is cool," I picked up the soldier.

"It's a Romanian toy soldier. The shield has my family's crest on it." Alexander looked a bit sad when he said that, I wondered why and I knew Raven did so too when she looked at him after seeing the toy.

"Is it yours?" She asked him.

"No, it belongs to my cousin in Romania."

"What's it doing here?"

I grinned handing him the toy. "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands guys."

Alexander shook his head. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see that thing ever again actually."

Raven and I blinked, "How come?"

(Skipping flashback for I is lazy:3)

"You sure this little thing belongs to your cousin?" Raven said looking at the toy.

"Well it looks just like it, but I don't understand how it got here."

I didn't really hear or follow them the rest of the way. I was too caught up in what I was thinking, maybe the guy I tripped over and that Raven thought wasAlexander is his cousin. Sounds like it from Alexander's stories of him being mean and a jerk.

"Lyla, you coming?" I blinked and looked at them.

"Uh, yea."

Alexander looked at Raven, "So you think it was Claude in the Cememtery?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was the darkness playing tricks on me."

"I'm sure. When you put two and two together, it sure sounds like it would be this Claude guy."

Alexander glanced at me then at the sky, "You may be right. Where did you see him?"

Raven pointed out where as he looked. "But why would he be in Dullsville?"

"That's what I want to know." ...Didn't we already say something like this?

I followed them to the same spot me and Raven found Claude, then laughed when lightning struck and Raven tackled Alexander as she screamed. "It's only lightning."

"But theres no storm!"

Alexander looked around, "Maybe I should bring you home, it's not safe here."

"Yea, Raven might get attacked by something." I rolled my eyes. "Oh hush!" She glared "You're coming too!"

"Why? I'm not in danger for dating a vamp. :P Hey where did the toy go?" I blinked and looked around as they did too.

Raven crossed her arms, "That's weird. It's gone."

Alexander shook it head and took her hand. "That's alright. I'll come back tomorrow night and look for it. Let's get out of here."

I followed Raven through the school hallway yawning and leaned on my locker while she opened hers. "Why is school so early?" "I have no idea"

Becky soon walked up and started talking about Matt. Now to feel more left out. Ugh. Boys are stupid .

"Raven! Lyla! Are you two even listening?" She looked annoyed but I couldnt help it so I was honest. "No."

"Sorry, I was thinking." Raven said.

"About?" I looked at her.

Raven gave me that you know look why her and Becky talked.

I shrugged and walked off in my own world. (Wow I out them off as nonfriends, why? I have no idea.)

~Night time~

"So, what are we doing again?" I fixed my shorts as I followed Raven through the graveyard.

"Come on you and I both know that you want to know what's going on as much as I do."

"Ok you got me."

Raven grinned and we both hid behind two different headstones, I watched her as she messed with her camera then held back a laugh as she made weird faces as she day dreamed. But that was cut short when we heard a noise behind us. I looked carefully with Raven to see four people...can we even call them that? Come out coffins in the ground.

The chick yawned while some blonde dude laughed at a very muscular one about his hair.

The muscular one talked about being thirsty and of course we all knew what he had meant while the chick agreed to being parched.

"Then let's head to town for some plasma. Whats your pleasure-A positive? B negetive?" The blonde one asked.

The Other blonde one with a bit of black in his hair, which I noticed to be the one from the other night as the one who I tripped over, held out his hand, "Quit kidding around. It's not like we have time to break into a blood bank." He smirked. "W;re here for a reason. Let's not forget that."

I looked over at Raven and saw that she was about to take a picture and quickly hid. The flash was bright enough to freak them out so she hid too.

I looked over at her to see what she saw in the camera and saw nothing but graves in the picture, hearing footsteps, the both of use hid. Not wanting to know what would happen if we got caught here.

The whole time we were just listening to their conversation and I unfornately had to admit, Jerk's voice was really hot...and so was he. I blinked hearing a twing snapped and stiffened. Crap.

Soon the muscular guy I heards name was Rocco, came over and tried to find one of us but thankfully he didn't.

I signed to her that on the count of three, we run. She nodded.

One...Two...Three...I took off running and so did she but I was cut short. I saw that she kept running then looked at my capturor.

"You know it's not kind to evesdrop on other peoples conversation."

"Uh, w-well, I didnt hear anything. I was just leaving actually."

Claude smirked and walked closer. "How can I be sure?"

"Because I just told you?"

"And mortals, like vampires, never tell white lies..." He grabbed my chin. "Just blood red ones, right?"

I quickly moved from him holding back a blush from the closeness and glared at him.

"Must be so hard to be mortal. Can't see in the dark, and no vampire to protect you." He walked closer.

"Takes a mortal to know a mortal." I yelped when he appared right infornt of me almost making me fall backwards.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..." He growled shwoing his fangs but then covered his face when a bright light hit him.

I took the chance to run and saw Raven and Alexander, and fell to my knees when I got to them.

"What happened lyla!" Raven kneeled down next to me while Alexander looked at the cemetery. But I couldnt really speak so I just shook my head and got in the backseat of Alexander's car while Raven got in front and Alexande in the Driver's deat.

Who knew a vampire could actually scare me like he did? I thought they were cool like Raven did, but Claude...he was just... I looked out the window thinking.


End file.
